Presently most of the prior art related to random content generators is related to applications for use circuits, software, telecommunications, and encryption, e.g. in generating various passwords. For example, one prior art reference may teach a method for producing random generated messages that may then be used in validating/testing various software modules. While such a produced message may be random, the message may have defined meaning and/or a defined purpose for validating/testing various software modules.
The prior art appears to be devoid of a random content generator, wherein the produced random content may have no intended literary meaning and wherein the produced random content may have an express purpose for use on a surface of a tangible article and/or as content for a screen saver type of use.
Further, the prior art appears to be devoid of a random content generator, wherein the produced random content may be of random Asian logographs (characters), and wherein that produced random content may have no intended literary meaning and wherein that produced random content may have the express purpose for use on the surface of the tangible article and/or as content for a screen saver type of use.
There is a need in the art for a method of random content generation, wherein the produced random content may have no intended literary meaning and wherein the produced random content may be affixed on the surface of the tangible article and/or used as content for a screen saver type of use.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.